The Show Must Go On
by lemondrops11
Summary: The town of Walnut Grove seeks a new home after their town is taken over by Nathan Lassitor. There are new thrills, adventures, and heartaches in the continuation to the Little House on the Prairie TV series.
1. Default Chapter

**NOTE:** This episode takes place right after the television episode _The Last Farewell_. The town of Walnut Grove has left all they've known to embark on a new journey. _The Last Farewell_ takes place in 1906, but I am changing the time back to 1889. I am not at all copying from the fan fiction written here entitled: _After the Prairie_. I had no idea that episode had been written and had had my idea before I even saw it. **Since there is no category for _Little House on the Prairie _under drama, I am posting this fan fiction under the book series.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the _Little House on the Prairie_ book series, the television series based on the books, or any of the characters affiliated with the series.

**RATING:** PG-13

**The Show Must Go On**

Through the back of the buckboard Jenny watched the line of wagons follow behind. It was a sad occasion, one not worth remembering. The town which she had spent the past two years was gone, destroyed all because it belonged to selfish Nathan Lassitor. Walnut Grove was where Jenny found out who she really was, found her first crush, and found out about the harsh realities of life. Two years prior when she and her father visited Laura and Almanzo (her aunt and uncle), she learned her father was very ill and soon after he passed away. Orphaned, Almanzo felt he owed it to his niece and brother to take Jenny in as their own child. Jenny had made so many friends in Walnut Grove and had met some wonderful people. She thought everything was going to be okay again, until this unfortunate event happened. Everything she had come to know was gone. The town was blown up so that Lassitor would have to start brand new.

_Stupid territorial claims, she thought. The world is so messed up_. Jenny's thoughts were interrupted by a sniffling sound coming from behind her. She looked over and saw Nancy whipping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Are you still crying Nancy?" Jenny asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, I am. This is horrible. I don't see why you aren't as upset. Well, I guess you don't have much of a reason to be. I mean all you lost was a house. I lost everything. My house, my new dolls, my piano, some of my dresses, my china tea set, oh and not to mention my beautiful doll house that came from Paris."

Jenny snapped. "Nancy, I lost more than just a house, I lost a community of people and a town that I love. I guess you wouldn't know, since you had no friends. So don't tell me I didn't loose anything." Jenny realized what she had said and said no more. She felt bad for being so harsh even if it was just Nancy, but today was different and no one needed to be yelled at.

A moment's pause went by. "I'm sorry Nancy."

"It's okay. I am sorry too-I guess. I am just worried about Mother.

Nancy's mother, Harriet Oleson, had been sick with the flu for a long time. She was getting better, but still in a weakened state her husband, Nels set up cushions in the back of their wagon for Harriet to lie in. This was why Nancy was traveling with the Wilder family.

Jenny looked out the hole in canvas that covered the wagon and saw that the trail of wagons was lessening. As they passed each town, more families would head off into to try to start a new life.

"Doesn't look like many folks are left. Is your family still going to Bur Oak with us?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. When would I have asked them? Are the Carter's going to Bur Oak too?"

"Yeah, for a little while anyway. They will probably head back to New York to be with Mrs. Carter's dad though. I feel bad because I don't think they want to live in the city."

"I wish Jeb was riding in this wagon with us." Nancy stated.

"You know there's hardly enough room for us, let alone another person!"

"I know, I'm just wishing."

Meanwhile, two wagons in front, Charles and Caroline Ingalls stared blankly at the road ahead of them.

"I can't believe it Charles. Walnut Grove, it's gone. You know that was my favorite place we lived."

"That it was. There were some fine folks that lived there. But things change." He said as he clung tighter to the horse's reigns. There was some rocky turf ahead.

Since the Ingalls had come to Walnut Grove on the stage, they had no wagon or horses of their own. Luckily a neighbor had an extra wagon, and the stable had some horses that were not claimed. Charles felt it was only right to ride back to Burr Oak with his upset daughter and wife.

"Charles, do you think this is the right time to tell Laura and Almanzo about our plan?"

"I think it is Caroline. We will tell them at supper."

The fire crackled and shot up sparks into the dark sky. The Olesons, Ingalls, Wilders, Carters, Isaiah Edwards, and Doctor Baker sat around the warmth of the fire while they waited for the beans to heat.

"We are the only people left of Walnut Grove. It seems everyone else has found some place else to go. Doctor Baker pointed out. "It is too hard to fathom."

Caroline glared at Charles hoping he would announce the big news.

"I know everyone is upset right now, and are probably not in the right state of mind to make a choice like this, but Caroline and I have a proposition to make. Before the whole Walnut Grove fiasco, Caroline and I decided we were going to move from Burr Oak, Iowa to a town in the Dakotas called De Smet. Now, in De Smet there is a big prairie and lots of room for settlement and crops. It is not a fully developed town yet, so I am sure there is use for a doctor, and possibly a journalist. I am not pressuring anyone, but we thought we would bring it up."

No one spoke for what seemed like hours. "Are you sure no one has claims on the land Charles?" Isaiah said trying to break the silence.

They all laughed, but soon went back into deep thought.

"You know Harriet; this idea doesn't sound half bad. I bet we could start a whole new store." Nels suggested.

"You think so?" Harriet wondered in a weakened voice, "but what if there is already a store?"

"Then we will build a new one! Any town could use two stores."

"But Father," Nancy protested, "I thought we would move to the city- maybe Chicago or New York."

"Now Nancy we never said we would move to the city. Personally, I hate the city. We are going to do what is best for the family and right now De Smet seems like the perfect place."

"Well if the Oleson family is going to to De Smet then count us in also!" Sarah Carter chimed in.

"But what about your father?" Her husband John asked.

"What about my father? We will live with people we are fimilar with, not distant relatives."

"Well alright then. I guess we are going to De Smet as well." John smiled.

Doctor Baker spoke up. "I have a feeling there are many sick people who could need my care in the Dakota Territory."

"Well Almanzo what do you think? Charles asked.

"You said there was lots of land there, huh? We need farm land and…"

"And a place where are friends and family are." Laura finished. "I think De Smet is looking real fine right now. Now Mr. Edwards, what about you?"

"You know I will go wherever your family is Laura."

"Well alright then it is settled!" Charles smiled. Look out De Smet here we come!"

It was a long trip to the Dakotas. To Jenny the prairie seemed like it went on forever. Charles and Caroline had gone back to Bur Oak to pick up the rest of their family. Albert, James, Carrie, Cassandra, and Grace were happy that they were going to be reunited with old friends.

Mrs. Oleson was feeling better, but still needed her rest, so Nancy was still traveling with the Wilders.

"Jenny I don't think I will like the Dakotas. They sound so boring; worse than Minnesota."

"Stop complaining Nancy. It will be fine you just wait and see."

"What if there are prettier people than me?"

"Nancy, there are prettier people than you."

"I'm telling!"

"Who are you going to tell?"

"Mother, well, when she is feeling better I will.

"Okay." Jenny said in disbelief.

Jenny took the brush from the wooden trunk and brushed out her long black hair.

"It's a shame you have straight hair Jenny."

"Mine is curly. I don't know what I would do if I had boring hair like that."

"You would make the best of it. Besides I wear my hair in braids all the time anyway, so it doesn't matter." Jenny argued.

"Sure it doesn't."

"Girls!" Laura yelled looking into the back of the wagon. "Look! Look ahead! There is our new home!"

Nancy and Jenny rushed to the opening in the canvas. Among the land they saw a few scattered houses and wheat. There was wheat everywhere. The land was covered with wheat and yellow grass. The dark royal blue sky contrasted with the bright yellow ground.

"What happened to the green?" Nancy said in disgust.

"Who cares Nancy? This is our new home!" Jenny said with a grin plastered to her face. She was thrilled to finally be able to call some place home, and everything all over again. _This time it is going to be better. Nothing can bring me down,_ so she thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed and Jenny watched in amazement how her uncle could build things so fast. Their house was almost completed, not to mention the new mercantile that he was helping Nels Oleson build. There was another town store afterall but the owner, Mr. Bradley made a deal that as long as the Oleson's store was not in a 10 mile radius of his, and as long as they did not sell plows it was okay to build. Harriet was upset with these rules and demanded to move, but Nels, for once, stood up for himself and proceeded to build the store.

None of the "Walnut Grovian children", as they called themselves, had started school yet. They wanted to wait until they were settled in their new homes and were more accustomed to the traditions of Dakota. Laura taught the lessons each day as the men worked on the new homes.

The Ingall's family came about a week after everyone else had arrived in De Smet. Carrie was so happy to see Laura that she burst into tears the moment she saw her. Believe it or not, Cassandra was excited to see Nancy, her nemesis. "She brought excitement to my life" was Cassandra's excuse when her family asked her for a reason. James and Albert were happy to be out of the city with all the pressure of "fitting in" and drug use were common issues. And Grace was happy to be anywhere as long as she was with her family.

"I hate it here." Nancy complained one day as the kids worked on their schoolwork.

"Then go back to Walnut Grove and live with Lassitor. He'd like you. Jeb Carter said with a snicker.

Everyone laughed.

Nancy slammed down her book and glared at him. "Maybe I will then!" She ran off to her halfway built home yelling: "Moooooooooootttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!" the whole way.

"You missed that Cassandra?" James asked his sister.

"Maybe, I didn't miss her as much as I thought." Cassandra replied back.

Before long the houses were finished, and it was time to move in. Jenny was pleased with the work done to her home. "This is the best house ever! It may not be big, but we have a porch! No one else has a porch! Thank you so much Uncle Manzo for making my dreams come true!" Jenny exclaimed as she danced around the porch.

"Jenny, I never thought you would become so excited over a house." Laura laughed.

"I know, but I have been living in a wagon for the past month and a half so I am just so thrilled to have a home!"

"And the best part is Rose has her own room now." Almanzo commented.

The Carter's lived parallel to the Wilder farm, and the Ingall's lived right next door. Isaiah lived in the hotel in the middle of town, and the Oleson's lived a little further out to the east, opposite the town. Doctor Baker was living with the other Doctor, Doctor Hammand, who lived a little to the west of the town. Their office however, was underneath the hotel, just like it was in Walnut Grove.

The day finally came for the Walnut Grovian children to start school. The morning before class started was quite a challenge.

"Ma, I feel sick. I think Jeb is sick too." Was little Jason Carter's excuse for wanting to stay home.

His mother looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I know you are nervous honey, but you have to go to school. Don't you think I am nervous to start a newspaper here in town? I don't want to be rejected by the town, but the only way to find out if I will or not is to try. Promise me you will try school for two weeks, and after that if you are still having trouble and worries we will see what we can do. Okay?"

"Jeb too?"

"Yes, Jeb too." Sarah Carter knew her son would quickly adjust to the new school. He was a sweet boy who made friends very easily, and as long as he had his big brother Jeb, she wasn't worried. "Now get up and come help me set the table for breakfast."

"I hate this dress!" Nancy Oleson scowled in front of her vanity mirror.

"Why honey? It is so pretty. Pink is looks so pretty on you." Harriet Oleson said trying to console her daughter. "And I bet Jeb Carter will think it looks good."

"Really?" Nancy's eyes widened.

"Really. Now come downstairs I have a nice ribbon that will match this dress perfectly.

Nancy waited for her mother to leave. "Jenny Wilder is going to be so sorry she ever liked Jeb, so sorry."

At the Ingall house no one was particularly nervous, but it was total chaos.

"Ma, Carrie stole my ribbon!" Yelled Cassandra.

"Ma, I don't like this dress. I want a new one not Carrie's old hand-me-down." Complained Grace.

"Ma, I can't find my hair brush. Have you seen it?" Carrie asked.

"Albert hurry up at the mirror, I need to shave too!" James said as he pushed his brother.

"Quit it James! I was here first!" Albert pushed back.

Suddenly the commotion stopped. There had been a knock at the door. Already tired, Caroline opened the door, and saw Jenny standing there with a grin.

"Hi! Is everyone ready for school?" She asked, chirpy as ever.

"They will be done in just a few minutes dear. Why don't you sit down at the table and wait for them." Caroline offered.

"Okay. Nancy is supposed to meet us here anyway."

"Are you nervous Jenny?"

"No, not really. I am excited and just so thankful I have a school to go to."

"Well I'm not! I wish Laura was still teaching us." Carrie said interrupting the conversation.

"Carrie," said Caroline exhausted, "go borrow my hairbrush and finish braiding your hair."

"Yes ma'm." Carrie ran up the stairs to finish getting ready.

Finally all the braids had been braided, all the ribbons had been tied, all the shoes had been shined, and all the children were ready to start school. They headed down the empty road side by side, oldest to youngest. Albert to the far right, followed by James, Jeb, Carrie, Nancy, Jenny, Cassandra, Jason, and on the other end was Grace, who was about to start school for the first time ever. As they approached the school building they all took in a deep breath.

"Here we go. Let's show everyone what true Minnesota children are all about." Albert said trying to encourage his companions.

The students sat whispering silently amongst one another as they watched the teacher; Mrs. Tuley read the new students transcripts.

"Well," she said putting down one of the transcripts, "it seems to me that you all are very bright. But you young man," she pointed to Albert, "aren't you a little old for school?"

"Well, you see m'am I skipped a year because of a personal matter, and I am also waiting to for an application to the University of Iowa to study medicine. I figured I might as well stay in school and keep my mind fresh in case it takes a long while to get the information."

"How very smart of you Albert. Now why don't you and James take a seat in the back row? The rest of you all find seats wherever there is a spot available."

Nancy looked out to see the whole class staring at her, or she thought her, but really they were staring at all of the Walnut Grovians. She noticed a girl sitting in the second row with wavy blonde hair and a big red bow. Nancy walked down to take a seat next to her.

"You can't sit here." The girl said without looking up.

"And why not?" Nancy wondered.

"Because I said so."

"But, but I am Nancy Oleson. My father runs and operates the Oleson Mercantile.

"But, but I'm Wendy Bradley," she mimicked, 'and my father owns the Bradley convenient store. Go sit your curls down some place else."

Mrs. Tuley saw that Nancy had not taken a seat. "Nancy please sit down so I can begin class."

"But, Mrs. Tuley Wendy won't let me sit here and it is the only available seat."

"That is nonsense. You were the one who did not want to sit next to me. I would be glad to have you sit here." Wendy said with a sweet tone.

"You hate me!" Nancy squealed as she sat down.

Wendy leaned over and whispered, "That's right. Oh, and I always get my way."

Jenny grinned at thought of Nancy being told off, but as she looked over to Nancy's desk she saw a tear trickling down her face, and for a quick second felt sorry for her.

The weeks went by and the children began to make new friends and understand the way of De Smet. Things seemed to be going well, that is until the school dance come about.

"Aren't you going to play ball?" Nancy asked as Jenny took a seat on the bench next to her.

"No, I don't feel like it today. I was up so late last night trying to figure out my math homework. Did you have trouble with it?"

"No," Nancy coughed, "Mother did it for me." She coughed again.

"Nancy are you okay? You keep coughing, and you look a little pale."

"I am fine okay! It is just a little cold."

Jenny looked offended. "I was just making sure you were okay. Maybe I will play ball."

But before Jenny could go play the school bell rang and the students headed inside.

"Class, I have some exciting news," Mrs. Tuley began, "we are having a school dance. All the parents are invited. It will be the biggest social event of the year!"

The kids squealed with happiness.

Nancy tuned out Mrs. Tuley's remarks about the decorations and date. All she could focus on was inviting her love.

Jeb tried to catch up with Jenny after school. :"Jenny! Jenny! Why didn't you wait for me?"

Jenny looked behind her. "Oh, sorry Jeb. I have so much to do, I forgot."

"Well you are planning to go to the dance with me right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay good!" He grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jeb!

That night at supper Jenny told Laura and Almanzo about the dance.

"That is very nice Jeb Carter asked you to go with him." Laura commented.

"I knew he would. He was so cute about asking. He was all shy like."

"Yeah, he is a very nice boy though."

There was a sudden knock at the door. Almanzo got up to answer it.

"Why hello Nancy!" He said.

"Good evening Mr. Wilder. "May I talk to Jenny please?"

"Jenny, someone is here to see you."

Jenny groaned as she walked to the door. "Can I help you Nancy?"

"I would like to speak to you." she looked at Laura and Almanzo, "Alone."

"Alright." Jenny shut the door behind her..

"Jenny, I am going to the dance with Jeb."

Jenny laughed. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"But Jeb is my boyfriend. Go find your own."

"Please Jenny, let me take him."

"Why should I? You treat us like dirt."

"I love him Jenny."

"No you don't. You just want to make my life miserable.

"Fine, don't let me take him, but I will find a way to get him to go with me, you'll see. And you'll be sorry -So sorry."

"Whatever." Jenny slammed the door in Nancy's face.

"Jenny!" Laura scolded. "That was rude."

Jenny put her head down. "I know, but she…"

"It doesn't matter. You will apologize tomorrow."

"Yes m'am."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry Nancy." Jenny mumbled.

"Well," Nancy took a bite of her apple, "you should be. Now will you let me go to the dance with Jeb?"

"No way!"

"Then I guess you really aren't sorry are you?"

"I'm sorry for being rude and that's all."

"Oh, you'll be sorry for a lot more."

"Is that a threat?"

"I guess you will have to find out won't you?"

Jenny walked away. She wanted to punch Nancy so bad, but she knew Aunt Laura would not accept that-especially as an apology.

Nancy smirked and then noticed Cassandra sitting near a shrub.

"Hey Cassandra." Nancy said with a sweet tone.

"Hi." Cassandra wondered what Nancy wanted. The only time Nancy would talk to her is when she wanted to copy her homework.

"Cassandra I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"I am not letting you copy my homework if that's what you mean."

"Oh, no, that is not what I mean at all. I wanted you to help me get back at someone:

"Who?"

"Jenny."

"I can't do that Nancy. Jenny is my cousin, sort of."

"Yeah but she has been really mean to me. And if you help I will give you a dollar."

"A dollar is an awful lot, but Jenny is so nice to me."

:"Yeah, but she is not nice to me. We would be doing her a favor anyway. She hates Jeb you know.""

"No she doesn't!

"Yeah she does. She always talks to Carrie about what a pest he is. So I figured we could be doing her a favor by telling Jeb for her. That way she wouldn't have to herself.

"I don't know. That sounds kind of odd."

"Oh, please Cassandra. If you help me you will be my best friend forever."

"Really, your best friend?"

"Yeah, and I will give you candy anytime you want and I will never copy homework from you or steal that bat from you at recess ever again."

Cassandra thought about Nancy's deal for a minute. She wanted Nancy to be nice to her more than anything and if this is what it took then she would help out. "Okay," she said, "I guess I could help. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you copy people's handwriting pretty good?"

"I guess so."

"Great. Get out a piece of paper and I will tell you what to write."

Jeb sat in the middle of the field welding his knife. As he looked up upon the setting sun he noticed someone walking towards him. He squinted his eyes to see who it was.

"Oh no, it's Nancy." He grumbled. "But what is Cassandra doing with her?"

"Oh, Jeb!" Nancy ran towards him. "Jeb what are you doing?"

"Welding. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it was such a nice evening I thought I would go for a walk and Cassandra felt like joining me."

"Okay, go walk then."

"Would you like to go with us?"

"No."

Nancy looked insulted. "Well, Jeb I might as well ask you something since I am here and all. I was wondering if you wanted to go the dance with me."

"I am going with Jenny."

"You are?"

"Yeah, and she told me you were up to something."

"I'm not up to anything. Okay, I'll admit I was, but then I thought about it and I figured since you both like each other I might as well let you two go together, honest. But then I found out…well I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Found out what?" Jeb was curious.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything…"

"Nancy, just tell me!"

"Well, Jenny doesn't really like you. She feels sorry for you, that is the only reason she hangs out with you."

"Nancy you are just bluffing because you like me."

"I know it makes sense to think that, but it really is true. Look at this note she wrote to Cassandra." Nancy held out a piece of paper.

Jeb snatched the paper and read the note.

The note read:

_Cassandra,_

_I am so confused. Jeb really wants to go to the dance with me, but I really don't want to go with him. He is nice, but he can be so annoying sometimes. I feel sorry for him, but I just wish he would get out of my life. What should I do? _

_Your Friend, Jenny_

He looked up at Cassandra. "Is that true?"

"Yes, awfully true." Cassandra crossed her fingers behind her back. "Sorry, Jeb."

"Well, I guess if it is written in Jenny's handwriting what you all are saying is the truth. Nancy, if it means that much to you I will go to the dance with you."

Nancy's face lit up. "Really? Thanks Jeb!" She reached down and gave him a hug.

_Great, _Jeb thought,_ what did you get yourself into now? _But he wasn't too worried about it because he was to hurt by Jenny's note.

The door opened. "Cassandra where have you been?" Caroline asked gazing up at the door.

"I went for a walk." She answered.

"You went on a walk all by yourself?"

"No, M'am, with Nancy. I'm really tired I think I will go to my room. Good night!"

Cassandra ran up the stairs. All the Ingalls kids gave each other strange looks. _Why was Cassandra hanging out with Nancy_? They thought. Carrie knew something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what.

"Hey Jeb!" Jenny shouted from down the street.

"You're such a hypocrite Jenny Wilder!" Jeb yelled as he ran away.

Jenny didn't know what he meant. She shrugged it off figuring he was nervous about something. Jeb always acted strange when he was nervous.

"Oh, Jenny!" Jenny looked behind her. It was Nancy calling from the mercantile steps.

Jenny walked over. "Yes?"

"I forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"Yeah, for not letting me go to the dance with Jeb."

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad you are over the whole thing."

"Well I hope you get over the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jeb isn't going to the dance with you."

"He's not? Then who is he going with?

"Me dummy. And there is nothing you can do about it. I told you I would get you back and I did. He hates you now. Well, see you at school!" Nancy smiled and headed to the school house.

Jenny's first instinct was to run and hit her, but she couldn't-not on the street anyway. No, she would wait and get her back in a way that was more subtle, yet hurtful. This was not like Jenny to think such thoughts, but she had never been so angry in her life.

"I can't belive it!" Carrie yelled. "What a jerk!"

"I know. But I wonder what she told him?" Jenny wondered as she pushed Carrie on the swing.

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"Well, last night Cassandra came home and she was acting all weird. She said she had gone on a walk with Nancy. So she must know something!"

"That's not like her."

"No, but it's like Nancy to trick her."

"Yeah. Let's go find out."

"Cassandra Ingalls!" Carrie scolded as she confronted Cassandra behind the school house.

"What?" Cassandra bit into a piece of licorice.

"Don't what me! By the way, where did you get that licorice?"

"I-I-found it on the ground."

"I bet Nancy gave it to you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because we know she did something awful and used you."

"Well she didn't use me! She is my friend!"

Carrie smacked her sister on the head. "Duh, she used you! Do you think she really wants to be anybody's friend? And no offense, but if she did, it wouldn't be you."

"Thanks a lot."

"I am just telling you the truth. Now she really hurt Jenny and we need to know what happened."

"She hurt Jenny? But I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Nevermind. Besides, if I tell you Nancy will get back at me so bad."

"Fine, don't tell us. But I guess I will have to tell Ma that it wasn't the wind that broke Grandma's vase."

Carrie started to walk away. "Wait!" Cassandra yelled. "I will tell you. But you didn't hear it from me."

Cassandra told them everything. Jenny was so upset. She had to get back at Nancy for this. She just had to. Laura had told Jenny all the things she had done to Nellie, so why couldn't Jenny do the same thing?

That night, after supper Jenny did some scheming.

"Aunt Laura?" She asked as she scrubbed a dish.

"Yes?" Laura was tired.

"Tell me one of those stories about you tricking Nellie."

"Oh Jenny, I am so tired, maybe some other time."

"Please." Jenny begged. "I could really use a good laugh right about now."

Laura sighed. "Well once," she started to chuckle. "Once Nellie went on a date with Almanzo and I got really jealous. So I said I would make them a special supper. And instead of putting cinnamon on the chicken I put on cyanine pepper."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got in so much trouble for that. So don't think of doing anything similar."

"Oh I won't." Jenny hid the smirk from her aunt.

Are you sure this is okay?" Carrie asked.

"It's fine." Jenny reassured her cousin.

"I remember when Laura did kind of the same thing to Nellie."

"That is where I got the idea from."

"You mean Laura gave you permission to do this?"

"No, just an idea that she is unaware of."

"It's not toxic, right Jenny?" Cassandra wondered.

"No. A couple drops of costar oil never killed anyone; made them cringe a bit maybe."

"You know," Carrie pointed out, "Nancy has looked awfully pale and almost sick like sense we moved to De Smet."

"I've noticed that too." Cassandra agreed.

"Me too." Jenny laughed. "I guess the coaster oil will do her some good then, huh?"

The girls approached the pile of lunch pails in the schoolyard.

"Which thermos is Nancy's?" Carrie asked.

"Well, only Nancy and Wendy carry thermoses. I know Nancy brings tea everyday. So let me take a sip to see which one is tea. But before I do that, Cassandra since you are such good friends with Nancy, go distract her."

"Okay." Cassandra ran off in the direction of Nancy.

Jenny took a sip out of one of the thermoses. "This is Nancy's. And the tea is good. I am going to take one more sip."

"Well don't drink too much or she will notice."

"Okay." Jenny poured a half tea spoon of coaster oil in the tea. She shook the thermos to make sure the oil spread throughout the tea.

The girl's could not wait until lunch time. Finally it came. They sat in there corner, but watched Nancy very close. After a few minutes Nancy took a sip of her tea. She quickly spit it out.

"Who did this?" She demanded.

Carrie, Cassandra, and Jenny all laughed.

Nancy looked in their direction. "It was you Jenny Wilder wasn't it?" Tears started to form in Nancy's eyes.

"Just a little thing called pay back Nancy. Oh, and I forgive you!"

Nancy's face turned bright red and she ran off. Everyone was laughing-all except for Jenny.

"Jenny, why aren't you laughing?" Carrie asked.

"Because, I think there is something wrong with her. I don't know. Tell Miss Tuley I will be back as soon as I can."

Jenny ran after Nancy. She called for Nancy, but that only made Nancy run faster. Finally Nancy ran out of breath and sat down. Her face was pale and she was shaking.

"Nancy. I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, really."

Nancy started to cry harder. "I know. I am not mad at that. It's just…I can't tell you Jenny. I know I was mean to you and I deserve what you did to me, but there is a reason I had to ask Jeb to the dance."

"Nancy, you can tell me. I won't get mad."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Jenny, I am dying."

Jenny felt queasy. "No you aren't. You are lying."

"No, for once I'm not lying. I am not allowed to tell anyone about my sickness so I just thought the only way I would get Jeb to go to the dance with me is if I was mean. Everyone would expect me to do something like that. But I don't want people to remember me as mean."

"Why can't you tell anyone?"

Nancy clutched her fists. "Because Mother is so heartbroken and distraught. She is in denial and doesn't want anyone to know. If people knew, they would talk to her about it and she doesn't want to talk. She sends me to school everyday like normal, pretending everything is okay."

"Oh, Nancy!"

"My dream was to go on one date with Jeb before I die."

Jenny started to cry. "Well, what is it that you have?"

"I Forget the name. It slowly kills you. If you are strong and healthy, despite the disease, you might live longer.. I found out about this right before we moved here."

There was a long silence.

"Jenny, how did you know which thermos was mine?"

"I took a sip from the thermos to see if it was tea or not. Luckily, yours was the first one I sipped. Actually, I took two sips."

"Oh, no. I was afraid of that."

Jenny became panicky. "Why?"

"My disease is contagious. I drank out of that thermos before I came to school."

"So you think I am going to catch the disease and die?"

"I don't know. The doctor said the disease can be caught by any form of bacteria, so probably."

"Well you know what we have to do then."

"What?"

"Make the best of today. There is no use in crying about it, so let's go walk around the fields and wade in the lake."

"Really? That sounds like so much fun!"

"Okay then. Let's go!"

Jenny moved her mashed potatoes around with her fork.

"Aren't you hungry Jenny?" Laura asked.

"No M'am."

"What's a matter? You look like someone just died." Mr. Edwards joked.

The Wilders tried to have Mr. Edwards over for supper at least once a week.

"Jenny, tell us what's wrong. Is it Nancy? Has she been mean?" Laura wanted to know what was wrong. It wasn't often they saw Jenny in such a fowl mood.

Jenny pushed her plate away and put her head on the table. She was trying to be brave, but just couldn't any longer. She didn't want to scare her family, but she had to tell them.

Laura and Almanzo looked at each other with a puzzled glare.

"Well, I best be going. Thank you Laura for dinner." Mr. Edwards got up from the table.

"No." A shaky voice came from the table. "Mr. Edwards you stay for this."

He sat back down.

Jenny lifted her face. It was bright red and stained with tears. "It's all my fault." She gasped for words. "I wanted to get back at Nancy for hurting me." Jenny felt her stutter that resulted from when she had almost drowned a few years ago come back. "I didn't know which thermos was hers. I sipped it and poured in castor oil. And then she got mad. So I felt bad and I knew something wasn't right. I ran after her. And well, I promised I wouldn't say what was wrong."

Everyone else at the table was confused. They did not know the whole story.

Jenny paused, and then slowly continued. "I have to tell because it concerns you. The thing is, Nancy is dying, and so, so am I."

"What?" Laura was still confused. Surely she didn't hear Jenny right.

"That's right." Jenny wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.. "Nancy has been sick ever since we left Walnut Grove. Mrs. Oleson is in denial, so Nancy isn't allowed to tell anyone she is sick. I guess it is contagious by bacteria. And when I took a sip of her drink I became infected. There is no cure."

Laura, Almanzo, and Mr. Edwards were all shocked.

"What is the name of her illness Jenny?" Almanzo asked.

"She doesn't remember."

"Manly, do you think Nancy could be making up this whole thing?"

"I don't know, but I am about to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

The rain poured down Almanzo's hat as he knocked on the Oleson's back door.

"Who could be here at this time of night? Harriet asked. "People can be so inconsiderate."

"I'll get the door." Nels said as he folded his newspaper.

He opened the door and saw Almanzo standing there with a stern look on his face.

"Almanzo! Come in out of the rain!" Nels exclaimed. "What can we do for you?"

"Jenny told me something tonight, and I need to know if it is true or not." Explained Almanzo as he walked in the house. "She told me she is dying of some disease. She said she got this disease from Nancy. Now, we haven't heard that Nancy has been sick, and I know Nancy has been known for lying in the past. So I just want to make sure this isn't a misunderstanding. I mean I hope it is a misunderstanding but…"

"Almanzo, have a seat. I will get Nancy."

Almanzo sat down.

"Nancy!" Nels yelled up the stairs. "Come down here please!"

Nancy hurriedly came down the stairs. "What is it Father?" She saw Almanzo sitting in the parlor. "Good evening Mr. Wilder."

"Nancy, Mr. Wilder said Jenny is sick with a disease."

"Oh, no! I didn't think she would say anything."

Almanzo started to plead. "Nancy, please tell me what is going on. Jenny said you were sick too."

"Well, I am sick. Mother, Father, I am tired of hiding this from everyone. I am dying!" Nancy described to Almanzo what had been going on

Harriet burst into tears. "It's true. She is dying. We just haven't told anyone because we don't want to admit we are losing our daughter. So we pretend everything is okay. We try to live everyday normally. We don't know the name of the disease but it slowly kills you."

"And, Mr. Wilder," Nancy added, "Jenny took a sip of my drink today at school. So, she has bacteria from me. Now, I didn't know she took drank my tea. I would have never let her if I knew."

"Yes, and the doctor said any form of bacteria spread to anyone else is a risk." Nels said.

"I see." Almanzo said numbly.

"Nancy's doctor is Des Moines, Iowa. He is a very good doctor. You might want to take Jenny there. You know, there is a chance Jenny isn't sick." Nels tried to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, but we better not risk it. I guess we will leave in the morning. Thanks for your help." Almanzo got up and left the Oleson's home.

"Almanzo," Nels stopped him. "We will be praying for your family."

"Thanks." Almanzo walked outside. The rain had stopped.

Jenny, Laura, and Mr. Edwards waited anxiously at home. It seemed like Almanzo had left hours ago. Finally, they saw the doorknob turn. Almanzo walked in.

"Well?" Said Laura before Almanzo had even shut the door.

"Nancy was not lying. She is very sick. And it is very possible that Jenny is sick. They told me Nancy's doctor is in Des Moines, Iowa. We will leave for Des Moines first thing in the morning."

Jenny saw tears streaming from Laura's eyes. "It is okay Aunt Laura. We don't know if I am sick yet, and even if I am it is okay. I will be brave. Whatever is supposed to happen will happen. I have learned to accept any challenge."

Laura started to cry even more. "I have to go see my parents."

As the Wilder's loaded the wagon they saw Albert walking down the street. "Jenny!" He yelled.

"Yes? Albert?" Jenny asked surprised.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to go with you to Des Moines. Maybe you will feel better having a friend to talk with. Also, you remember I have gone through a similar incident. I almost died."

"Yes, I remember. If you want to come with us, it is fine with me as long as it is okay with my aunt and uncle."

"You seem to be taking this whole ordeal very bravely." Albert complimented.

"Thanks. I learn from the best. You were very brave when you were sick."

Albert was able to go. It was a quiet ride to Des Moines. No one talked much. They finally reached the Des Moines hospital. It was the largest hospital Jenny had ever seen. Everything seemed so surreal to Jenny. From the wagon ride, all the way until they entered the doctors office. The hospital appeared to be lonely, cold, and unwelcoming. The walls were an off white and they had to climb many stairs.

Doctor Jacobs was nice and helped the Wilders, and Albert feel less scared. He explained what Nancy had and asked them many questions.

"So, tell me again what happened with Nancy?" He asked.

As Jenny answered he wrote down notes a piece of paper.

"Jenny, I am going to test you to see if you are infectious. Now, we will have to send the test to the lab, and that will take several days. You might want to stay in Des Moines while the results are being processed. I will let you know as soon as we receive news."

"We didn't expect to stay more than a day." Laura admitted. "What will we do for money?"

"I guess I will have to find a job in Des Moines so we can stay here. That way if something happens to Jenny we will be right in town."

They had been in Des Moines for a week and there was still no news. One day as they sat in the hotel reading, there was a knock at their door. No one got up. Albert looked at Jenny, Jenny looked at Laura, and Laura looked back at the door.

"I'll get it!" Albert said after the knock was heard again.

He opened the door and there stood a bellboy. "This is a telegram from Doctor Jacobs."

Albert grabbed the telegram and read it aloud. "It says: 'Wilder family, please come to my office as soon as you receive this telegram. Sincerely, Doctor Jacobs.'"

It seemed like in no time they were there in the same unfriendly hospital. They passed the same bland walls and walked up the dreadful flights of stairs. Doctor Jacobs met them at the door.

"Come in and have seat." He said. After they were all seated he told them the news they had all been waiting for. "Well, the results came in this morning and I don't know any other way of saying what I am about to say, but Jenny has indeed caught the disease Nancy is sick with."

No one said a word for the longest time. Finally, Jenny spoke up. "Well, I guess I get to see my ma and pa sooner than I thought!"

"That is very brave of you to think like that Jenny." Said Doctor Jacobs.

"Well, I know I am going to heaven, so I am not scared." She explained.

"I am so sorry about all of this. I wish there was something I could do to help. I need to tell you some more about this disease though. Actually, there is not much I can tell you. The illness is unnamed. I know I already told you how it slowly kills your immune system, but it differs form every person. Nancy has lived a long time, considering. You, however, might be a different case. You may live a very short time, or you may live longer than Nancy will. Soon you will feel symptoms. You will become more tired, less hungry, you may have headaches, you will become pale, and shake, and you won't be able to concentrate very well. Have you had any of these symptoms yet?"

"No, sir." Jenny thought for a minute. "Well, actually I have had some headaches in the past few days."

"Well, whenever you feel badly, just stop what you are doing and rest. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Doctor Jacobs."

Jenny slowly tied the ribbon in her braid. Her hands shook as she did so, but she was smiling. It had been a month since Jenny had been diagnosed, and everyday she became weaker.

Nancy was not doing well either. She knew the end was near, and in the last four weeks she had been nice and actually made friends.

As Jenny glanced in the mirror one last time, she heard a knock at the door. It was Jeb.

"Hi Jenny. You look nice." Jeb was all dressed up.

"Why thank you Jeb. You don't look bad yourself." Jenny complimented back.

"Are you ready to go to the dance?"

"Yes, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to go to the dance with Nancy."

"What? Why?"

"Because this will probably be her last dance."

"But it will probably be your last dance too."

"Yes, but I know you like me. This will make Nancy happy, and it will actually make me happy as well."

"If you say so. At least let me walk you to the dance and then I will pick up Nancy."

"Okay!" Jenny slipped her hand into Jeb's.

Jeb danced with Nancy the whole time. Jenny watched with pride. She did dance with some friends, and she really did have fun especially because she knew Nancy was so happy.

The dance went by very fast and it was soon time to go home. Jenny was waiting outside looking at the stars. Jeb walked over to her. "Jenny, did you have fun?"

"I did. Thanks for dancing with Nancy, Jeb. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but I want to dance with you. Nancy has left. I saved the last dance for you, Jenny." He held out his hand. "Come on, the band is still playing."

They walked in and danced their last dance together. After the dance Jeb walked Jenny home. That was the best night of Jenny's life.

Jenny and Nancy both died the day after the dance. They had accomplished their goals and their families knew they had died happy. The funeral was a time of sadness, but also a time of celebration. Jenny and Nancy both had been promised that when they died everyone would talk about all the good times they had had together, the impact they had left on the earth, and most importantly people would remember Jenny and Nancy were both in heaven and were now healthy and happy.


End file.
